


Solis et Lunae

by Angelscythe



Series: Lightness Refract [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Love, Suicidal Themes, Young Lea and Isa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Radiant Garden isn't as beautiful as everybody thought, in there, a young Lea struggle to live in such conditions. He only has one reason to keep going. If this reason would fade away... ?





	Solis et Lunae

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> Thanks for your interest. I'm sorry if I have let fault in the text, I'm not native english and I've dislexia but I do my best.  
> I hope you'll like my fanfiction anyway. Have a nice day <3

Radiant Garden…

For Lea, and everybody sharing the same fate as him, this was such an irony. It seemed more like Horrendous Garden! And Garden? They even didn’t have gardens here. They were too poor for that…

Yes, even if the World would not be presented like that by the Nobility, it has always been separate in two. The Rich and the Poor Side. But when you were in the Poor Side… you have no chance to quit it. Ever.

You were forced to stay in the dirt and you feared for your life every second.

Oh, with luck, it wouldn’t last long…

Lea, though, was a bit different from the others… Indeed, he perfectly knew where he had to sneak to come out from this horror surrounding him!

Well… he knew it but that didn’t mean he could easily come out from there.

Obviously!

He was only thirteen and if people were still dying here every day, that was the proof you couldn’t just step out like it was nothing. Most of the time, they succeed to flee away from this sad and poor horror only because the rich would offer them to come in the Castle. It must be really awesome to live in the Rich Side because they would never come back…

Some of the luckiest succeeded in becoming Guards in the Castle, or around, so they could run away from this but it was very rare. After all, even in the Rich Side it existed people without money. Usually, the King would choose those and not bother himself with the mire of the society.

He didn’t want to see what he was letting die in the pit of his so beautiful, pastel and flowery World…

 

Anyway, like every day, Lea sneaked out from this horror. He was really thin and fast so he could easily pass through the big fence surrounding the parts. He could do it way more easily in a secret part… And with chance, he would bring back enough food for everybody. It was thanks to him that his family was able to survive. Thanks to him that his mother hadn’t lost another child since the last one she gave birth to. Lea thought it wasn’t a bad thing that his brother or sister, they even didn’t know, didn’t stay alive.

Who would like this life?

Those thoughts filling his brain, he came out of the streets smelling so bad and slowly but surely climbed the path that led him next to the fence.

There, he had to be careful because he knew the Guards were very careful there. Honestly, Lea was happy to know there were so few Guards hired in the Castle among the dirt of the Poor Side because he would hate them even more if he knew they were just like him and still refused to let them come out of the putrid guts of the World…

Lea walked to a place that wasn’t checked at all because the only way to pass was too tiny. Only children could pass here and they didn’t fear children in the Rich Side of Radiant Garden. Big error because Lea sneaked out by there since he was only four or five. He didn’t remember now because it was hard to count the days when they were all such a horror…

The only thing Lea hoped was always to be able to pass here.

Maybe when he’ll be older, he wouldn’t anymore…

He was afraid of that.

He wasn’t afraid to die drowned in those waters he had to swim up like a salmon, but he was so horribly afraid to be trapped forever in the Poor Side. One day, he should maybe stop coming back in a place that tried to eat him alive anyway.

Wet from this water, he started to walk in the streets, wondering if this wasn’t bad to swim in that fall, knowing that ended in his Side of the World and was the only place they could have actual water, if not when he was raining. But, in fact, they all take bath in there, refresh themselves, use it to clean and drink. They had no other choices…

Here, as Lea walked, he could smell soft perfume, food softly cooking, flowers trying to charm him. And it even seemed warmer here. He had always loved the warm and this place seemed to be perfect for him. Each time he came here, yes he would leave with deception and sadness, but he would also gather all this Sun and keep it in his Heart, as a very strength…

He was happy to walk here, feeling like it was possible to actually leave forever his sad world, his sad life…

He walked up the pretty streets with such lovely houses around him, becoming more and more big and beautiful as he approached the Castle. The thing was so big, he was impressed every time. They could see it from the Poor Side, since they were all living, in fact, literally, in its shadow, but even here it was so big. He didn’t know how people could get used to it…

He still walked toward the castle, again and again, sometimes running and looking sellers in the market. He would come later there and would ask for their rotten fruit. Well… rotten, it was more fruits and vegetables with one or two spots looking a bit old but you still could eat around it. Just cut the bad part. That was what his family did.

Not here. Here, they wanted fresh and good food.

As he moved around, Lea arrived in front of a big house, a mansion, not far away from the Castle itself. He turned around it and climbed the tiny fence leading to the garden. The first time he had come here, he had to pass by the window giving in the cave. Now, he knew the door was open.

He crossed the big garden with beautiful trees were fruits would never be eaten because there was too much there and no interest for the people living in the Mansion.

What a waste…

Lea moved to the door and pushed it.

It didn’t open?

What?

He knocked at the door but nothing replied to him. It was just him and the Sun but, suddenly, it wasn’t that warm…

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

He dashed to the tiny window leading to the cave. It was open! He lied on the ground and started crawling. He bit his lower lips as he tried to pass his head in the opening. If he still could use his special tiny opening in the fence to come here, even though he had grown, it wasn’t the same for here. He had to struggle very much. He was too big.

He just could pass.

Shit!

So, he had no other choices now.

He moved back from the tiny opening with many difficulties, scorching his elbows and legs on the floor. It seemed that the beautiful green grass held sad and hurtful secrets…

Lea got up, not feeling the pain and he ran to a window next to him. He bit his lower lips, hesitating one second. Just one second.

It was already too much…

He throws his foot in the window with all his strength. Once, twice, three times… No one was reacting inside.

Maybe the Mansion was just empty.

At the fourth hit, the window broke in a deafening sound as the glass shattered all around. He crested the sill and passed in the dangerous gap before dashing in the living room he knew too well.

He swallowed the steps with his feet.

Why no one had reacted. Why the door was closed? That never happened.

Maybe he was just getting worry for nothing? As the stupid child he was?

But it wasn’t normal that nobody had reacted. Normally, he should be there. He would have told him he would have to leave. And even when he had to, he would leave the door open for him. That was the reason the food disappeared in this mansion. Sometimes other things. But the family never noticed it anyway…

Lea climbed two news stairs, his breath taking away from the effort. Still, he dashed to the big gate in front of the stairs and opened it.

To freeze.

The house wasn’t empty at all. As he knew, he was there… But that wasn’t good…

He watched the red surrounding the room.

His friend always told him he loved the red so much. It was very memorized because he would always tell this while touching his hair with a smile. But this red… This red was so horrible…

“Isa…”

Lea walked in the room. He glanced to the rabbit, still trapped in his cage. The white bunny the parents had offered to Isa when he said he wanted a friend. It was easier to buy something than to let him go out…

“Isa?” Lea called again.

The red all around made him even more shiver as he approached.

“ISA!”

The rabbit let out a squeak in his cage.

Eyes opened slowly. Slightly.

“Isa!”

The red just disappeared from Lea’s mind as he dashed to him, kneeling next to him, feeling a relieve. He took him in his arms, pressing him against him, still shivering. He knew what it was like to see someone bleeding to death but he had no idea how to stop this. He was more used to just… contemplate and wait.

“Lea...”

“Isa! I’m here. St... Stay with me, okay?!” he uttered, scared.

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t say that.”

Lea bit his lower lips as he tried to know what to do. He didn’t look toward the red because he was afraid of the reality this held…

“Isa… I’ll… I’ll find something, okay?” he said with a nervous laugh.

Isa pressed his head against his throat, nodding slightly.

“I’m sorry…”

“Wh... Why?”

“It’s… not against you…” Isa grabbed Lea’s clothes in his weak fingers. “It’s… not… against you… at all… I would… I would miss… you… But…”

“But what?!”

Lea held him more tightly, his eyes filled with tears.

“Please… Please, don’t leave me,” he begged. “I don’t want you to…”

“You’re… obnoxious,” Isa muttered.

Lea shook his head. Often, Isa would say to him he was too selfish and, yes, Lea did believe that his life made him more selfish than someone else. But who was selfish there?! He wanted to remind him this, shook him until Isa would understand how stupid he was but he was just so panicked right now…

He was getting flustered.

“Isa… Isa, I…” He bit his lower lips. “Please, don’t leave me. I… I love you. I love you so much. You’re my Moon, my light… My soft Moonlight…” he begged with a broken tone. He couldn’t fight anymore against the tears. “I don’t want… I don’t want to live without you…”

Isa, the skin paler than the usual, watched him, his wrists against him, looking him right in the eyes.

“We can run away, we can…” Lea still begged, trying to find a way. “We can… We would leave together, away from this place, from my place. I’m sure… I’m sure we can…”

Lea didn’t know what he was saying but he just didn’t want to face a future without Isa.

“Please…”

Isa moved slightly in his arms. He tugged a bit on his old shirt and pressed his lips against his.

“I… Isa…” Lea whispered.

His friend tried to smile at him but didn’t have the strength either.

Lea gulped as he watched him, his arms still pressed against him and… and he realized that the wet feeling wasn’t spreading? Just on his cheeks soaked by his hot tears. But his chest… He looked down, perplexed. The blood wasn’t flooding anymore. For a stupid second, or maybe two, he thought it was just the strength of love, but then he realized that this was the pressure against the wound! So, he grabbed the pretty blanket on the bed and passed it around Isa’s wrists. His hold became stronger, almost wild because he couldn’t bear the idea of not talking with Isa again.

Okay… Maybe he was very selfish too.

Isa watched as the cover compressed the wounds, not letting the blood flood anymore.

He stared at this strange spectacle of Lea’s long fingers becoming as white as his own skin because of the pressure.

“I’m sorry…” he said again.

“Don’t say that! Wh... Why?”

“You… shouldn’t be there…” Isa whispered. “I thought you’d arrive belatedly…”

“To find your body?”

“Never had imagined you break and enter in my house…”

“You should have known it. Nothing can stop me. Especially from seeing you, Isa!”

Lea grinned but it was a sad grin…

Isa moved in his arms and laid a kiss on his cheek, laying his head against his shoulder. Lea watched him few seconds then kissed his forehead.

Isa smiled a bit as he pressed a little more his skull against his shoulder.

“What had happened?” Lea asked in a low tone. “Why today?”

He knew what it was to just not be able to handle your own life. It was hard for him, every day. But it was different since the day he met Isa… First, he understood that being in the Rich Side didn’t mean that you were happy… For example, Isa could never go out. Even in his own garden. The only time he could go out was to attend fancy parties where his parents forgot him in a corner, without friends, with nothing to do. The only contact he had was with his teachers because even his parents didn’t talk to him but still refused him to have friends. For the rabbit, it was a teacher who talked about it to Isa’s mom. For them, he was just a pretty doll. Sometimes, when she was in the mood, his mother would dress him like a puppet but if not, she wouldn’t worry about him. Plus, he had to be nice and neat, polite, having a correct language.

For what?

For whom?

He was just alone. Desperately alone. Alone in his house because it was the duty of the people living in the Rich Side to bring children to the World and keep this World like it was. That didn’t mean they wanted to have children. Isa’s parents even didn’t love each other. Barely accepting each other. Sometimes, Isa would hear them yell at each other. Sometimes, he would hear worse…

No wonder why after so long to stay in his marble prison, just waiting for his ray of Sun, he just couldn’t continue like that.

Why today?

Why not today…

Isa just kissed Lea’s under-chin.

“Don’t think about this vacuousness… I’m really sorry, Lea,” he said. He stared him, feeling bad for the sadness he could see in the green eyes he loved so much…

For him, Lea, even though coming from the Poor Side, the horror itself, was life embodied with his hair bright as the Sun and his eyes looking like the softest garden…

“If my life can lighten yours a mite, it’s probably worth living it,” Isa said.

Lea hugged him tightly. He pressed another kiss on his forehead.

“You’re my Light, Isa. My life has only sense when you’re there. I love you.”

Isa smiled softly.

When those words echoed in his ears, he knew his life was really worth it. As long as Lea was in it.


End file.
